


You're My Heart's Desire

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Rey is given a surprise, and so is Finn, finnrey oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: For the past two years, Rey and Finn have only been able to see one another on a computer screen. So, imagine how they would react if they were in the same place at the same time.





	You're My Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've been working on. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy 100th FinnRey Friday!

Rey is pulled out of a deep sleep by the sound of her cellphone chiming. She frowns as she rolls over and looks through squinted eyes to see Jaina's name on her screen. And notices that the time is 7:15 a.m.

She takes a quick glance around her bedroom and notices that it's bathing in a golden light coming from the blinds and curtains of her window. Which means that it's extremely early for anyone to be calling her on her Friday off.

She then exhales loudly and wipes her face before finally picking up the phone and answering Jai.

"Jai, what time is it?" Rey asks, sounding annoyed.

"Good Morning, Sweetie!" Jaina singsongs cheerfully.

Rey cringes at her loud response. "Jai, I'm serious. Why are you calling me so early?"

"Girl, are you seriously still in bed?" Jai asks, incredibly.

"Yessss!" Rey drags out. "It's like 7 in the morning!"

"Is that too early for you?" Jai teases.

Rey removes the phone from her ear and frowns down at it. "Jai, I'm hanging up now."

"Okay, okay!" Jai says, finally sounding serious. Rey then places the phone back up to her ear. "I was calling to make sure. You don't have any plans for today, do you?"

"Pick up some groceries, and maybe something to eat, lie around the house, and Skype with Finn. Other than that, no. Why?"

"No reason! Poe and I were just wondering if you wanted to have some breakfast with us."

"What? Right now?" Rey asks.

"... In a couple of hours." Jai answers nervously.

Rey sighs. "Really? You called me at 7 in the morning for that? After the week we had at Holdo's? I figured you were staying in, too."

"No. I'm actually wide awake and raring to go! I guess 6 hours were enough for me!"

"They weren't for me." Rey mutters.

"Oh, okay! Let's make it four hours, then! Sorry for waking you up, mean girl!" Jai says jokingly. "You can go back to bed now."

"Jai..."

"Good night!" Jai says hanging up.

Rey huffs, but can't keep the smile off of her face. 'Jai is who Jai is.' She tells herself as she plops down on her back in the bed and stares at the ceiling.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, unable to go back to sleep. She then reaches for her phone again and calls Jessika back. 

After only one ring... "Yesssss, Mean girl?" Jai says.

"Ja..." Rey takes a deep breath before continuing. "...Where are you guys going?"

 

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

Jai is behind the wheel of her car while Rey is riding shotgun. Foreigner's _'Waiting for a girl like you'_ is playing on the radio.

"...So, Jess then asks me,  _'How well do you know Kaydel?'_ and I told her for most of my life. But, before I could ask her why she was asking me all these questions about Kay, she smiles."

Rey looks over at Jaina. "So, she _is_ into Kaydel!"

"Yep!" Jaina nods, eyes fixed on the road. "Saw it on clearly on her face."

"Well, maybe they'll stop beating around the bush and just go on a date. They play around like their slick, but we all know."

"Yeah. We all know that they've been hot for one another ever since they met at the rehearsal dinner for my wedding."

Rey turns her head to look forward, wondering if she's should even ask the question that's been on her mind since Jaina call her so early.

Sensing her younger Sister's uneasy silence, Jaina smiles. "So..."

Rey looks over at Jaina, expecting her to say something. When she doesn't, "...So..."

"Aren't you going to ask me anything else?" Jaina asks.

"About..." Rey puzzles.

Jaina looks over at Rey and chuckles. "Come on, Rey!"

"Come on, what?" Rey laughs.

"Girl! Are you serious right now?" Jaina says. "I know you're curious as to why I called you so early this morning. So, let me put your mind at ease. Ask me."

Rey gives her a smirk and shrugs.

"The question that you've got swimming around in that head of yours."

Rey laughs out loud before she recomposes herself. "Okay, Jaina. Why did you invite me to join you and your husband for breakfast?"

Jaina, more serious now, nods her head. "I think that you should spend more time with the people who care about you. All this running off and ignoring us, none of it is good for your well being."

Rey thinks on what Jaina says and smirks again. "So, by spending more time with you means that I have to be the third wheel whenever you and Poe have your little 'quality time' together? Strange, Jai! Very strange!"

"You know what I'm talking about." Jaina says.

"No. Not really." Rey admits.

"After Mom..." Jaina can't even say it. Rey's smirk immediately disappears at the mention of her mother. She then looks down, upset that all the playfulness this morning has just taken a nose dive into an uncomfortable car ride. It's been 6 months since their mother passed away. And Rey's been taking it so hard. She never liked the idea of loss, that she would have to lose people and carry on without them in her life. Her and Jaina's Father, Han died while on duty as a police officer. And then two years later, they lose their mother, basically becoming orphans. And, if that wasn't hard enough to deal with, Ben just... left. Just took off without a word of where he was going or what he was doing. And, through it all, Rey knows that death is apart of life. But, that doesn't mean she has to like or even accept it. But, she does have to deal with it and for a while, she's been choosing to deal with it on her own.

"What I mean is..." Jaina continues. "You and I... We're all we've got. I know that this isn't ideal, but I don't want you to feel like you aren't worth anything. And that you do have people who love you. But, more then that... I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you and I'm here for you. No matter what."

Rey gives her a sad smile. "Thanks, Jai. I love you, too."

Jaina nods. "Here we are." She announces as they pull into Maz's parking lot off of Ach-to and D'Qar.

 

"Hmm. Looks like Poe beat us here." Rey says as she gets out of the car. "It's not right. He's usually late."

"Maybe... it's probably because I had to come and pick you up before coming here." Jaina mentions. "That's the only explanation I can think of."

Rey scratches her chin as she begins to wonder about this whole Friday morning. "I'm wondering if it's something else." Rey's eyes shuffle over at Jaina.

As they walk towards Maz's place, Jaina can feel the heat of Rey's staring at the back of her head. She looks over her right shoulder and shrugs nervously. "Something else?"

Rey, staring at her, gives her a knowing smirk.

"I don't follow."

Rey stops in her tracks and folds her arms.

Jaina stops as well, turning to face her sister. "What's up?"

Rey doesn't answer her. She just raises her eye brows and stands there, waiting on an explanation.

Jaina can only look her in the eye for so long for looking away at something else. Anything else.

"Jaina, you've got a lousy poker face. Just tell me what's going on."

"It's… Well... It's... something you gonna wanna see."

Rey frowns.

"Come on!" Jaina instructs. "We don't want Poe to eat without us."

Rey, slightly shocked that she couldn't catch her sister in a lie, deepen her frown. Something's going on and Rey can't seem to figure out what. Without anymore hesitation, she finally follows Jaina inside.

 

Rey walks through the glass doors to see Jaina, standing to the side, smiling at her. Rey looks around to see that she's joined by all of her friends: Poe, Maz, Jessika, Snap, Kaydel, and Slip. They are all looking in the midst of tables, all of them stop conversating to look over at her. They each begin to smile as the move away from the guy in the center of the room. 

Green eyes meets Brown eyes.

Rey covers her mouth when she sees _his_ face. With a bright smile, bright enough to light up an entire room, he stands there with his right arm holding a giant teddy bear, a couple of cards in his right hand, and a bouquet of Easter Lilies (Her favorite).

Rey looks around the room, and then at Jaina and then back at Finn. "You guys!" She mumbles because of her hands over her mouth. "Guys!" Her voice breaks as her vision of Finn is blurred thanks to the tears in her eyes. She's so surprised but very happy to see the love of her life. Here, now, in person.

"Hey, Peanut!" Finn says singsongy.

Rey drops her purse as she runs into his open and waiting arms.

"Hi, Baby!" Finn says as Rey wraps her arms tightly around Finn's neck. Finn puts down the items he's holding so that he can hold her as he whispers 'Hey Baby! I missed you!' into her ear. Everyone goes 'Awww!' as Finn holds her tightly to his chest, still smiling his pearly white smile. Rey kisses Finn's cheek many, many, many times before pulling back just enough to look him in the face before planting a long, and loving kiss on his lips.

Finn gasps in surprise, but quickly reciprocates, dipping her so that he can deepen their kiss. And everyone then goes 'Whew!'

They're so lost in their kiss that they have completely forgotten that there are people here in the room with them. But, Finn and Rey? They don't care. All that matters to them is each other. But, they should probably stop because people are looking at them. And as much as they don't want to, they stand up straight, bringing their loving kiss to an end.

"When did you get here?" Rey whispers to Finn.

"About an hour ago." Finn answers. "It was a long flight from Naboo."

"I didn't lose any holidays, did I?" Rey asks, sounding a little confused. "what are you doing here? Not... that I'm not happy to see you! I am! I was just wondering."

Finn gives her an innocent smile. "Well, since I was about to lose the last few vacation days I still had, I decided to spend a few of them here in Coruscant." Finn leans in closer to Rey, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm here for you." 

Rey looks longingly into Finn's eyes, losing herself in all the love she sees in them and melts in his warm embrace. "You came all this way just to see me?"

"I sure did. Are you happy to see me?" Finn asks.

Instead of answering him with her words, Rey pulls Finn in for another deep kiss.

'I'll take that as a yes!' Finn thinks to himself.

Rey pulls back and cups Finn's face. "I love you, Peanut."

"I love you, too, Darling." Finn says back with a smile.

"Oh! Look at this! Look at this!" Poe says as he walks over to them.

They finally snap out of their trance, remembering that there are others in the room. Rey, suddenly feeling shy, then buries her face into Finn's chest. 

"The lovebirds are back together!" Poe teases.

Finn laughs, gently shaking Rey. Rey smiles, enjoying the sound and the way his chest shakes as he does so.

"I knew she'd be surprised!" Poe says. He then looks over at his wife, proudly as she stands next to him. "Good job, sweetie! Looks like you didn't break!"

"I came close." Jaina admits, only to Poe. "I almost blew this morning, trying to get her out of bed earlier and she almost made me crack. But, I didn't!" Jaina then goes over to Finn and Rey, patting her on the back. Rey looks up to see her sister, smiling back at her. "It's so nice to see you smiling again, Sis! Of course, it would only took Finn to make you do it, but it's still good to see you glowing."

Rey then looks between Jaina and Finn. "Wait. You... you knew he was coming?"

"Yeah, I... I told them that I was." Finn admits as he rubs her back. "I needed Poe to pick me up from the airport and all the others to make this surprise even better."

"You've been planning this all day?" Rey asks incredibly.

"I've been planning this all week, Sweetie." Finn smiles.

 

**EARLIER THAT WEEK...**

"Hey, Poe..." Finn says... Actually almost shouts into his phone as he takes a seat at the foot of his bed. "...You're sure Rey doesn't know I'm coming, right?"

_"For the umpteenth time, Finn, no Rey doesn't know you're coming. She's not gonna found out until she sees you for herself. Why are you nervous about this? You've seen plenty of Rey before."_

"Because, _Poe_. This is also the first time that I've coming home for anything other than holidays, Birthdays, or... well... funerals." Finn says sadly. "So, I figured that since we both have a few extra days off, I could surprise her with an unexpected visit. I think it's every bit as important to see those you love, regardless of the occasion. Y'know, just to let them know that they're on your mind, especially on regular occasions, y'know?"

_"Yeah, yeah, man. That all makes sense_." Poe agrees.  _"Guess that means I should wait a little later than sooner to tell Jaina you're coming. She may be tough when she wants to be, but when it comes to her family, she doesn't hold anything back. Especially, when it comes to Rey."_

Finn chuckles. "Yeah. Good idea."

 

_"Passengers, we'll be making our descend here in the next few minutes. I'll like to ask that you return to your seats and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for flying with Bespin Air and we look forward to having you fly with us again."_

Finn rocks excitedly in his seat. It's been 6 months since he was with Rey. And, it wasn't on a good occasion.

Finn and Rey had known each other since they were in high school. And wouldn't you know it? As long as Finn had be crushing on Rey, he never would've guessed that she returned his feelings. And, it wasn't ever really brought up. Almost everytime Finn saw Rey, she had a new guy on her arm. And, so as much as he would love to be the one and the only guy on her arm, he kind of makes it up in his mind that it would never happen. He'd have to find some way to get over her. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to live his own life.

So, imagine he's surprise that on the day before he moves to Bespin to work at _Kenobi Energies_ for Clean Energy engineering, Rey pulls up to his place, begging him not to leave. Claiming that she's always had feelings for him, but never knew if he felt the same about her. And, when he reveals that he was did and still does, Rey kicks herself for not telling him the truth sooner. While unable to convince him to stay at the last minute, both he and Rey were gonna try something crazy: A long, distance Relationship!

So, over the next two years, they've skyping back and forth, filling each other in on what's been going on in their own parts of the world. With Finn coming to visit her for Holidays and Birthdays, or Rey going to see him.

 

Back at Maz's, The Happy Couple shares brunch with all their friends and Families. It's a happy occasion, as everyone loves and jokes, sharing their stories with the whole group. Rey is sitting next to Finn, enjoying good food and conversation with Finn and the others, but unbeknownst most of the folks in this room, Rey had secretly 'slipped' her left hand into Finn's right thigh and doesn't move it until they all got up to leave.

 

As they walk out, Rey carries all of the gifts that Finn give her, with a big grin on her face. She follows Finn and Jaina to Jaina's car.

"Wow! It's been almost three hours, and Rey hasn't stopped grinning for a second!" Jaina teases. "Just what do you do when it's just the two of you?"

"Shut up, Jai." Rey says irritated. 

"Hmm-mmm! I thought so!" Jaina chuckles.

"Jai, come on! You're embarrassing us!" Rey whines.

Finn chuckles. "Should I catch a ride with Poe?"

"No, Peanut!" Rey says softly. "There's no reason for that. Jai is who Jai is!"

"Yeah, Finn. It's alright. Sometimes, I just enjoy messing with Rey! It's all in good fun."

"For you, maybe." Rey mutters under her breath.

"Well, would it be alright if we make a quick detour?" Finn asks Jaina as they get in the car.

"Sure. Where to?" Jaina asks.

"Jedha Suites. I need to catch in."

Both girls stop everything and stare at Finn. Finn flinches at their glares.

"Finn, you didn't check into a hotel." It wasn't really a question Rey was asking.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Why?" Rey asks, almost hurt.

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother to anyone." Finn answers.

"It's no bother, Finn." Jai assures. "I'm sure Rey would love to have you stay with her. I mean, you have paid for your room yet, have you?"

"Well, no. I haven't."

"Okay, then." Rey says. "You'll be staying with me. You don't need my permission."

Finn nods. "Okay, then."

"Good." Rey nods. "But, I do need to pick up some groceries first.  Jai?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jai gestures that she understands. "Buckle up."

 

 

After buying their groceries, Jaina drops off Rey and Finn with their stuff at Rey's place before taking off. Rey gives Finn a quick tour of her new place, before she invites him to make him comfortable while she gets them some drinks. 

"This is a nice place, Rey." Finn comments. "Looks like you're doing pretty good for yourself."

"Thank you!" Rey calls out from the kitchen. "I'm doing okay."

"Come on, Rey! Your making enough money to pay for this place as well as a new car. Safe to say you're doing alot better than just 'okay.'"

She walks out, holding a couple of beers and hands one to Finn, who takes it with a smile.

"Thanks." He pops off the cap and takes a quick swig.

Rey sits next to him, pulling the top off of hers. "Yeah. I guess so."

She takes a swig of her beer. Finn frowns as he watches her. When she puts the drink on, Finn takes to face her, gently grabbing her hand and caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"How you doing, Baby?" Finn questions.

"I'm alright." Rey looks up at Finn, beaming as she leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just so happy to have you here." She plants a kiss on his lips.

When they pull back from it, Finn smiles. "I am, too."

Rey pecks him on the lips again, before she gets up. "So, should we have a movie night?" Rey kneels down to the Tv Stand.

"Sounds like a plan." Finn sits back on the couch. "Any ideas on what you wanna see?"

"How about..." Rey holds up _'How to train your Dragon'_ on Blu-ray. The first one and the sequel. "...Two of our old favorites?"

Finn gives two thumbs up. "Perfect."

Rey turns on her TV and Blu-Ray player, placing the first movie in. Finn pats his right thigh, wanting Rey to have a seat on his lap. And, so she does with her lovely pearly white smile. She sits with her legs resting on Finn's left leg, and her arms around his neck. She pecks her cheek twice before grabbing her beer and leaning against Finn's chest.

They settle together on the living room couch, later on that afternoon.

At some point later that night, Rey finds herself locking lips with Finn on her couch, with the end credits of _'How to train your dragon 2'_ Rolling on T.V.

They pull back to breath, but stay close to each other. 

"Today was so much fun. I'm so happy you came to see me, Finn."

"Hmm. So am I." Finn assures her. "I think I needed this trip more than I thought."

"So, how is everything at work?" Rey asks.

"Busy. But, we're doing good work there. We can turn the whole world around if Clean Energy goes mainstream. how about you? How's working for the infamous Holdo?"

"She keeps Jaina and me on our toes. I can tell you that. She's stressing that she wants her employees to change the way the world looks at women. That while we can be strong, intelligent, and just as hard working, if not more so than men, it's still important, to her at least, that we show that we're not trying to undermine anybody. That we preserve our feminine and embrace it."

"Wow. I never would have guessed working for a Media Mogul would be so stressful."

"It can be, but slowly but surely, we're changing the world in our own way."

Finn nods. "Oh! Well, if it's working the way it's suppose to, then, it's important."

"Yeah." Rey says. "And, speaking of worlds..." Rey picks the remote, turning the movie off, and drops the remote back down onto the coffee table. She then gives Finn this devilish/Sexy look under her eyes lashes. She takes Finn's hands into hers. "I'm ready for you..." Rey raises to her feet, Pulling Finn up with her. "...To step into mine." She then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips. "...So, that I can rock yours."

Finn suddenly gets weak at the knees. He breaths a little harder, and he begins to sweat. "Rey, are you...?"

Rey nods her head, grinning that same pearly white smile as she walks forward, making Finn walk backwards until he backs into a wall. "Hmm-mmm. I want you to make love to me."

Finn gasps nervously/excitedly.

Rey plants a kiss on his lips. "Do you want to, Peanut? Hmm?" Rey side steps him, catching his left hand into hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah." Finn squeaks before clearing his throat. "Yeah. Yeah." He says, sounding more confident.

Rey smiles as she leads him to her bedroom, yanking him inside, before slamming the door closed...

Believe that this was going to be a fun weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
